the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, I changed things up by having three challenges, one with running, another with climbing and the last one where they had to embarrass themselves! Zoey won invincibility and Scott tried to form an alliance with Lightning and Max to eliminate Scarlett, but it was Scott who was voted out instead! We're down to 8 contestants, what will happen next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside of the cabins, the heroes were sitting down as the villains were arguing in front of them. Sky: "I still can't believe we got away with that!" Shawn: "Yeah, but it's still 4 versus 4!" Zoey: "Not really. Just look at them!" Scarlett: "I knew it! I knew you buffoons would try to do something drastically!" Max: "How dare you call me a buffoon!" Jo: "You deserve it pipsqueak!" Lightning: "Ah whatever, you can't do anything about it, so ha!" Then Scarlett kicked Lightning on the knees and punched Max on the stomach. Jo: "Uh Scarlett..." Scarlett: "What? I'm not just a smart girl. I'm so much more than that!" Jo: "Uh...." Scarlett: "Why?" (glares) "Do you have a problem with that?" Jo: (meekly) "No!" Jo: (Confessional) "I think I'm a bit scared of Scarlett now!" Scarlett: "Now if we're going to the finals, we agree on my terms, got it?" Jo, Lightning and Max nodded. Scarlett: (smirks) "Good. Now if we're going to eliminate the heroes, we have to get rid of the strongest." Max: "Who's that?" Scarlett smirks as she remained slient. -- Meanwhile Zoey and Sky are chatting. Sky: "So Zoey, tell me. What was it like back at your home?" Zoey sighs sadly. Zoey: "Well, it's not easy..." Sky: "It isn't?" Zoey: "No, I live in a small town where everyone goes to indie theaters, and wear horn-rimmed glasses. Every Saturday night, the jocks drive up and down Main Street cheering for the football team." Sky: "Oh wow!" Zoey: "I wanted to be on Total Drama to make friends, and I've done that, now I want to win, fair and square though!" Sky: "Oh yeah, so do I!" Then Shawn and Cameron walked by. Shawn: "Hey guys!" Sky: "Hey what's up?" Then Cameron looked up. Cameron: "I think I see a bird!" Sky: (chuckles) "Your so funny Cam!" Cameron: (blushed) "Oh well thanks." Sky: "No problem." Sky: (confessional) "Okay. I will admit, I'm starting to have a liking to Cameron. Unlike Dave, he respects my space, he's very funny, smart and charming and he's good at what he's doing. Plus he does put others before himself. Well, I do wonder if he likes me back?" Shawn: "Well, since we're here. We do need to think of who we need to vote out." Cameron: "I'd say Lightning! He's the biggest immunity threat, and he can break me in half like a twig!" Then Sky put her arm around Cameron. Sky: "Ah, don't worry about it buddy! You're under our complete protection!" Cameron: (blushes) "Uh...heh, thanks!" Cameron: (Confessional) "It's weird. Everyone is in a relationship but me! I haven't even been kissed by a girl!" (gasps) "Why did I just say that out loud?" Shawn: "What if we go to a tiebreaker? Lightning is as tough as nails!" Cameron: "If that's the case..." (smirks) "Well it's been real!" Then Sky laughed loudly. Sky: "You're so hilarious." Cameron smiled. Chris: (voice) "Attention campers. If you're up, it's time for the next challenge so get ready and pray you guys survive." Chris chuckled as the others rolled their eyes. Then everyone meet up with Chris. Chris: "Glad everyone is here and wow, final eight already. This is interesting." Sky: (cross her arms) "So, what's the challenge this time?" Chris: "It'll be an easy challenge, if you have any amount of strength. I'm looking at you, Max and Cameron!" Cameron/Max: "Hey!" Then Chef walked by with a few costumes. Chris: "Today, you will be tested on your brute strength! You'll all be fighting in four pairs. Then after four players remain, there will be two pairs, then after that, the final pair will battle for invincibility. Everyone happy with that?" Cameron: "That was a lot of pairs in that monologue!" Chris: "Indeed. The first battle will be Lightning and Jo, followed by Scarlett and Zoey, then it'll be Shawn and Sky and finally it'll be the two shrimps!" Cameron/Max: "Hey!" Chris: "Oh, and you'll have to wear some embarrassing costumes!" (chuckles) The others groaned. Scarlett: (confessional) "Wrestling? Well this will be tough, since I'm not much of a fighter. Maybe with a little work I can make it to the top." Chef hands the campers the costumes and they look at them. Shawn: "How old are they?" Chris: "Well, they are from the 90s. Now it's up to you to fit them on and be ready for the big match." (chuckled) Then they went to changing rooms to fix the costumes. Sky looks at her costume as it's a purple leotard with a golden belt and white boots and wristbands. Jo: (smirks) "You look like a fool!" Sky rolled her eyes. Jo: "Purple isn't your color!" Sky rolled her eyes again. Jo: "Hey, remember Dave? You know that guy who liked you, and you liked him, and then it turned out you were two-timing him?" Sky: "I would never do that!" Jo: "I don't know, that's really going to repel all the guys from you!" (chuckles) "Good luck trying to get a date in your lifetime!" Zoey: "Hey! Leave Sky alone Jo!" Jo: "Whatever." Jo left as she works on her costume which is a brown jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. Zoey is wearing a red shirt with white shorts with green boots and fingerless gloves. Zoey: "Don't listen to Jo. You're done with Dave and Keith. I'm sure you'll find someone." Sky: "Thanks Zoey. You do have a great costume." Zoey: "Thanks as yours." Sky: "Well, now I have to get it on." Zoey: "Let me help you." Sky smiled as she quickly changed into her wrestling gear and she look at herself in the mirror. Zoey: "You look amazing. I'm sure you'll win." Sky: "If I don't win, I hope you do!" Scarlett glared at the two. Scarlett: (Confessional) (pretending to vomit) "All this friendship talk, it makes me sick! I gotta split up those two, then I'll take care of the bigger threats like Shawn, Lightning and Jo! As for Max...he's...well I'm not going to use that type of language on a reality show but let's just say, he is a big pile of blank!" -- With the guys, they were also getting ready. Shawn: "You think I'm good?" Cameron: "It's fine!" Shawn: "I hope so, Jasmine's probably watching this right now!" Cameron: "I'm sure she will." Lightning walk up to them, wearing black pants, wristbands and boots. Lightning: (smug) "Don't get lucky losers. You don't stand a chance against the Lightning." Shawn: "We'll see about that." Then Max arrived wearing a blue costume with black boots. Max: "I'm ready and ready for more evil!" Shawn: (rolled his eyes) "Yeah, good luck with that dude." Then Cameron got on a red outfit with yellow gloves and boots and wears a white helmet. Cameron: "Okay then." Then the others got out and in their wrestling costumes. Cameron noticed Sky and blushed at the sight of her, looking attractive in that gear. Cameron: (confessional) "Wow, I never knew Sky looks.... like a strong woman. Well she is but the way she looks..." (sighs dreamily, then his nose starts bleeding) "Eeep." (holds a tissue on his nose) "Is that how guys react when they saw pretty girls?" Cameron leaned over to Shawn. Cameron: (whispering) "Hey, do you think Sky looks good?" Shawn: (whispering) "I don't know, I guess, I mean I have to watch what I say, Jasmine, remember?" Cameron: "Yeah...but do you think she looks good?" Shawn: "Are you okay buddy? You seem distracted!" Cameron: "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shawn: (Confessional) "I rest my case. It's as if Cam hasn't seen a girl before. I wonder if he....nah!!! I'm probably just thinking too much! If I win, I'll use the money for a new bunker for me and Jasmine...and maybe the rest of our friends, if she wants to!" Chris: "Okay campers, first match shall be Lightning versus Jo! Fight!" (chuckles) "It's like a video game!" Cameron: "Heh, Sam would do well in this. Get it?" Then Sky laughed. Scarlett: "I don't get it!" Jo and Lightning circle each other, ready to fight. Jo: "You're going down Brightning!" Lightning: "I don't think so Jo. The Lightning never loses." Then they grab each other and struggled, but Jo toss Lightning aside to the beam and he bounce back but Jo whack him with her arm. Lightning: "Not cool!" Jo: "Heh, it is kicking your butt." Then Jo elbowed Lightning in the belly. Lightning: "Ow! How dare you?" Then Lightning threw Jo out of the ring. Chris: "Lightning wins the first round!" Then Lightning jumped up and down, celeb his victory. Lightning: "YEAH!!!! I'M NUMBER ONE!!! NO CHILD CAN BEAT THE LIGHTNING!" Chris: "Geez, calm down, you won a wrestling match, not the Gemmie awards!" Lightning: "Whatever you prick!" Chris: "Okay, next round is Scarlett and Zoey! The two redheads that could be sisters for all we know!" (chuckles) Chef: "They aren't sisters!" Chris: "Whatever." Scarlett and Zoey face each other. Scarlett: "Ready to give up?" Zoey: "Nope, but I can still win this game." Zoey ran at Scarlett, but the brainiac girl dodged Zoey's tackle. Zoey: "What?" Then Zoey ran at Scarlett again, but Scarlett trips her onto the beams. Zoey: "Hey!" Scarlett: (smirks) "You'll have to try harder." Zoey: "That I will." Then Zoey and Scarlett got into a power struggle. Scarlett: "Just give up! You can't win!" Zoey: "I can win, I could totally win!" Scarlett: "Yeah...no. I've done the data, your chances of winning has completely diminished over these past days!" Then Zoey punched Scarlett on the jaw. Scarlett: "You punch like a girl!" Zoey: "I am a girl!" Then Scarlett tackled Zoey to the ground. Chef: "1, 2, 3! Your out!" Chris: "Okay, next round is Shawn and Sky! The smaller stronger powerhouses!"